Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${10k+1+2+8k}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${k}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {10k + 8k} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {18k} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {18k} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $18k+3$